onyx(new species)
by topinambour
Summary: After getting a job as a nurse at a facility in Indiana Isabella Trevors discovers that they are harbouring New Species, and not the good way. She doesn't think, just acts. To free them at such short notice she has to resort to the part she has kept hidden...until now. 696 is broken. That until a dark haired beauty claims to be his salvation and doom. Can he trust her?
1. ch1

Long hallways stretched along well beyond her capacity of sight. The walls were white, lifeless, huh, what a morose work place, but it did look like a research facility so Isabella shrugged and let it pass. What she did predict, though, were and dull hours. The tall blonde that skittered along before her didn't help. Ugh, she was so out of shape. Keeping up with her so called guide whose name she failed to remember was a major strain to her muscles. But then hey, who needed a gym when you had such a workout at work. She chuckled at herself quietly not to attract the lady's attention. The last thing she needed was a bad impression. You know what they say, 'last hired , first fired'. Not that she needed the job, but still, if she failed to find a job people would wonder from where the money kept coming in. The answer would give her a one way ticket to Cray-Cray land, aka a mental asylum. The blond chick snapped her fingers in front of her, almost gauging out one eye, but she guessed it did the think because it shook Isa right out of her muddled thoughts. "I...I'm sorry." She stammered, embarrassed to have been caught in such a pensive moment. "You were saying...?" Isabella supplied in rushed tone.

The blonde was probably in her mid-fifties and had thick vein on her forehead, which, not surprisingly had started to pulse steadily. Yep, definitely not a good sign. " I'm sorry ma'am, I am so exited to start!" It was a lie of course, who thought that being a nurse would land her a job in some white labyrinth. It did the trick though, for the scowl on her companion's face dimmed into an impassive face. She looked down at her file and then peeled her face off the sheet of paper to glance at her" miss Trevor" she slurred ticking her glasses up her nose " I see you don't possess the valuable experience we need, but i was assured that you are a fast learner. I understand that you have already signed the no-disclosure policy contract and have allowed us to have your house searched. Excellent. As I am assured you were informed, these are necessary measured we must take to insure your trust". Isabella smiled grimly. She needed to be reminded why the hell she had accepted. Oh yes, bingo. No job. "Yes ma'am" she muttered sarcastically.

"Please call me Mrs Evans and we have arrived" she nodded curtly and opened a door at her left. Isabella gasped as she rounded the corner and spotted a very large, very handsome, very...naked man. He was chained to the wall and his shoulders and head sagged forward. Mrs Evans didn't seem to notice her reaction as she halted a few feet away from him. She motioned for Isabella to follow and handed her a badge on which it was an inscription "technician Isabella Trevor" . "Your job will be to draw blood samples and patch them up after the trials. They are to precious to die. You are not to view him as a person. He is no better than a lab rat. You may address him as 696. Am I making myself clear?!" Mrs Evans shrieked at the last sentence. Isabella stared for a moment then blinked in rapid succession "yes ma'am..." she cleared her throat "ugh Mrs Evans". "Excellent. You may get started".

After Mrs Evans left the room Isabella inched closer and studied the bulky form. He was tall, she couldn't estimate how tall, but enough for her to know that she would be intimidated were he to stand upright. Not able to contain her curiosity she combed his hair to the side. His nose twitched and his eyes fluttered open. Her hand stilled and she sucked in a breath. They were beautiful. Green with flecks of gold. They flicked upon her face as she studied him. His cheekbones were pronounced and he had a flatter nose and plush lips, but there was nothing feminine about them. He looked unusual. Where had she seen this before. He looked helluva familiar. Then it hit her. Damn, he was New Species.

She pulled away as if she had been burned. He growled low in his throat. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, porca miseria, porca puttana, fuck" Isa cursed pacing around the room. She then remembered a presence and scurried to his side and then raised her hand, but hesitated. "May I touch you?" she inquired " I know it might be uncomfortable, I know I hate being touched but...I...I need to see if you're okay" He said nothing, just kept staring at her intently. "ummm. Can you speak? I understand if you don't want to and stuff but I'd really appreciate if you answered. I mean I'd hate being touched by someone, especially without my permission. I'm not exactly a germophobe, but close enough, you see..." she suddenly realised she was rambling and flushed, or at least tried. Her dark skin didn't allow much of that. "I'm sorry 696" She lowered her voice "I just wanted a job, but after seeing this I need to help" He growled once more, louder this time. "You lie" he bellowed and pushed against the chains trying to get free. She grabbed a syringe and pretended to examine it. " I think I shouldn't be telling you this" she stopped unsure, but deciding against it continued " You have rights. The NSO stands for New Species Organization. They are your people and have escaped, or rather liberated. You will not be a prisoner anymore. I never planned to play the hero, but nor did I plan to get a job here" Isa huffed, seemingly out of breath. "I know you don't believe me and you obviously have no reason to, but please. Just listen" she whispered once more. He snarled this time, baring his long fangs, canine, she guessed. "You are all liars. Filthy humans! Once I get my hands on you I will tear you up". Isabella sighed and run her hands through her dark curls frustrated. She never wanted to attract attention to herself, but it was her fist day, and let's be realistic, she didn't know shit about the facility. The only reason she even considered freeing them was because there was no way out. She couldn't quit nor alert the police and if she stayed here mauling these people she's end up in jail. Not that it didn't touch her empathy seeing him in this state, but she was too afraid to consider anything else. She would much rather get this over with, but the guy was not very responsive, scratch that, he WAS responsive just not the way she hoped. It was understandable for him not to trust humans, but damn it. She glanced up and run her gaze over the surveillance camera buried in the corner. She focused on her fingertips until they tingled and watched as the apparatus began to fume. Bingo she thought. "Okay dude, look I disabled the camera, but they are bound to notice" He looked at her mockingly " Really? YOU disabled it? May I ask why? Did you use a magic trick up your sleeve? " He roared it laughter, although it was sour and dry. "I might be an animal, but I'm not stupid" his laughter died and was replaced by contempt. She narrowed her eyes . "Says the enhanced human. Everything is possible darling' and I'm going to prove it to you".

enjoy, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Present day

Isabella drank her coffee without a care in the world. She looked composed and detached, her head swinging lightly in time with the soft tune of jazz. Out of the corner of her eye she glanced at an imposing figure slouched on the chair far away to the right. Well, not as far as she would have preferred.

Ah, she sighed. Men. Her first and hopefully last boyfriend had followed her all the way to this tiny tea-shop, in which ironically she was having anything but tea. He was handsome-ish and if you had a thing for assholes, va-voom, he was your perfect guy. She had thought it too, until he had opened that darling mouth of his. I guess seeing her all alone after her shift at the hospital had done wonders to his self confidence. She wasn't by any means ugly if you are wondering, but just dealing with a couple of issues.

Things that she loathed to divulge to other people. Unfortunately, nobody really gave a damn, but it wasn't their fault, just plain everyday human nature. Looking one more time at her ex, she drove her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose and went back facing the glass windows. Getting up would mean drawing attention to herself, and the last she she needed was an dick-alert. In the non-literal way of course.

She debated on what to do in order to kill time, while slowly bringing the cup towards her lips, when a chatter outside made her pause and turn her head. It wasn't unnatural to see people storming up a riot of some sort. Not here at least. She had always wondered why, but faintly recalled something about cults and fanatics roaming the area. Shrugging she returned to her drink, when one sentence caught her ear.

"This animal heart-bleeding bitches should die for their sins" One man hollered. Or at least she guessed it was a man if not not the whiny undertone in his voice. The fake smile on her lips fell. What were they talking about? She wrung her fingers, attempting to keep herself seated. She had always had a curious steak, which she knew was going to be the death of her. Isabella peered through the window again. Hoping to catch an eyeful, or even a glimpse of the foul-mouthed guy, but all she got was more yelling.

This time it was a woman's.

That's it.

She pursed her lips and got up. After placing a couple of bills messily on the table she gathered her purse and strode towards the exit. Carefully not to disturb her ex, she curled her fingers around the handle and pulled. The door quietly detached itself and she exhaled in relief when she managed to get out without disrupting anything, or better yet, anyone.

Unfortunately, her gleeful moment didn't last much, for another piercing cry caught her ears. Shit she thought and ran towards the noise. She had not completed 20 feet, when her body begged her to stop, reminding her of how a lazy ass she had become. Well, that wasn't quite accurate. She had always been a couch potato, but that wasn't relevant at the moment.

Thankfully, she chose to ignore her leg's kind request to halt. A couple more feet and she would give in, but not just yet. Isabella stated panting heavily and her feet slowed to a walking pace until she halted abruptly.

Another scream.

Tugging on whatever interior force she possessed, she lunge forward, until she rounded a corner that led to a secluded parking lot. It was eerie. Deserted. She silently cursed herself for not coming earlier. There was no one here. She almost turned around to leave, when a flash of blonde hair made her stop dead in her tracks.

There.

She followed, until the voices she had heard previously became louder and louder.

"You assholes" A buxom blonde spat "This is no way to treat a lady. Hell, if you wanted a piece of this" she trailed her eyes down her body as much as she could while being shoved away by three gangly men "buying me a drink would have made a great start"

"Shut up!" the on her right said, pulling harshly on her arm. A wince flashed across her face, before she regained struggling. One of the men was in his mid fifties and had a closed expression.

"Child" he chided in a false fatherly tone "We are but trying to save you from the clutches of the devil. The sin of the flesh in no joke matter. They have corrupted your flesh and turned you in a lust filled whore. We must save your soul before it's too late"

"Oh" The blonde appeared to look puzzled. She was quite short. Maybe about her own 5 feet 4. And what people called plus size these days. Not that Isa wasn't part of the terminology if we though about it that way. "And I suppose that God decided that it was his day off and came down from heaven to discuss my soul with you."

The man, not able to distinguish her apparent sarcasm supplied her fervently with details "He didn't tell me exactly about you, but warned me about the sin of the flesh and how those animals are tempting our naive and narrow-minded women to indulge in fornification at the sight of that exposed skin.

"Look Brother Evan or whatever. The only one narrow minded is you. To make things worse, you are being an asshole for no reason. I am not screwing New Species. Though if I were I wouldn't mind in one bit. You are the animals".

SLAP! A loud noise resounded through the air. A red mark now covered the victim's left cheek. Only now did Isa notice that her arms and jaw was covered in bruises. The crimson handprint was only going to add another one to the collection.

Tears gathered in the girls's blue eyes, but refused to spill as she narrowed her eyebrows stubbornly. She was brave, but even that wouldn't be enough to orchestrate her escape.

Isabella had heard enough to gather that she was somehow involved with the NSO. She wanted to be able to turn her back on the female victim , for she had no reason to get in touch with any new species. Especially one. She sighed. What if they recognised her scent? She knew no one except 696 ha glimpsed her face. They knew too much. She couldn't contact them for help. Not heart squeezed at the insufferable pain. Unfortunately what she wanted and what she needed were not going to meld. She would call them after fleeing the crime scene. Yes, that was a decent plan. But right now the girl needed help.

Isa brushed away all thoughts of handsome men from her mind and focused her attention on the scene before her. Those were some kind of molesters or something. It was too risky it use her hidden talents. Not in front of witnesses she didn't trust and seemed to be quite adamantly against anyone different. But here was something she could do. For her plan to work it had to look discreet, but believable. An earthquake? Thunder striking out of nowhere? No..there were all highly probable of rousing suspicion and she couldn't afford it. What it...she pondered heavily on the idea. That's it.

She scanned the area around them and saw them approaching a white minivan. It was alone and far enough not to cause any real damage. Bingo.

Okay Isabella Trevors. She said to herself. Focus. This was a one-time thing. After she helped the girl. She was done playing hero. She vaguely remembered making this vow once again but shrugged it off. It didn't matter now. She close her eyes and imagined electricity like energy flowing through her cells from the nuclei. It twirled around the DNA vibrant chain and passed through the other layers, the cytoplasm and the membrane, before suffusing in her blood vessels. She channeled part of it to her brain and another toward her hands. It coiled around her cerebellum and started moving upwards, towards the main didn't feel the world around her. It was just Isabella in a void space.

It was done.

Every ounce of that energy reached her hands. She cracked a lid open and glanced at the white minivan. Then shoved her palms towards it.

For a split second a blindling light seemed abrasive to her eyes. It was too bright, too pale. The loud explosion soon followed. Not long after everything went black.


End file.
